Parallel Universe
by awesome.girl25423
Summary: What would have happened if Judy hadn't taken the Otterton case? What if no one caught Bellwether? Most importantly, what if Nick and Judy never became friends? *I do not own Zootopia and it's characters*
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Otterton, please wait out here," Bogo told the small otter. She mumbled in agreement as she padded out the door. The door slammed shut as the chief turned to Judy, "You're fired!"

"What?! Why!?" Judy asked, smile fading from her lips.

"Insubordination! Now, I'm going to open this door and you are going to tell that otter you're a former metermaid with delusions of grandeur who will not be taking the case." The cape buffalo opened the door to reveal Mrs. Otterton standing by herself. Her bright eyes looked much more youthful now that she'd found the answer to her prayers. Bogo pushed judy out the door and slammed it behind her.

Tears welled in Judy's eyes as she stared at the otter, "Mrs. Otterton, I regret to inform you that I-I will not be taking the case. Chief...I mean, Mr. Bogo… he fired me. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Judy said while trying to hold back tears.

"Oh. That's okay. Well, sweetie, I'm sorry about your job, I hope it wasn't my fault." Mrs. Otterton showed sympathy toward the rabbit, which made her feel guilty. The otter had lost her husband, and no one was trying to help her find him, but yet she was showing kindness toward Judy.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Otterton. It was one-hundred percent my fault. I'd better go. Thank you for believing in me. I-I need to go." 


	2. Chapter 2

Judy awoke on cold, hard floor in a daze.. She peeled her eyes opened and came face to face with Stu Hopps. "Dad? What's going on?"

Shh. The noise came from all around her. She attempted to look around the room but it was pitch black. Somewhere outside a vicious, ear-piercing howl sounded. Bodies stiffened and cowered around her. A voice next to her claimed, "I think they're gone."

An inaudible sigh seemed to escape everyone in the room. A nearby light switched on and Judy shared horrified looks with her 275 siblings, grandpa and parents. She turned towards Ricky, her older brother, who became a carrot farmer, "Can we go back upstairs?"

"I think so, Let's go check it out." Ricky and Judy were the bravest of her big family, they always went outside after a pred attack. Zootopia had changed, no more government, and everyone was scared. Predators attacked whenever they wanted to. It was  
like the savage days but with more technology. Most of the prey had died or gone into hiding. Judy followed her house was dark, claw marks covered the striped pink wallpaper, furniture was flipped, cupboard were ransacked, and stuffing  
from the smaller children's toys littered the ground. Two flashlight beams lit up the house as they looked for any sign of an unwanted animal lurking in the building. Walking up the creaky stairs, Judy walked into her bedroom. When a lamp fell off  
her nightstand, she jumped and shined a light in the direction of the noise. Glowing green eyes peered at her. A ominous black jaguar slinked out from his shadowy refuge, never breaking eye contact with the small rabbit. A scream formed in her throat  
but never came out as she ran downstairs, just missing a swipe his big paw. "Ricky, basement, now!"

Judy ran towards the cage door of the underground level. "Ricky!" She screamed. Her brother burst into a sprint, on the way to the door when big black paws wrapped around his torso. He was pulled into the darkness, muttering something under his breath.

"Jude, run! I'm not going to make it." as if understanding what the boy rabbit said the beast looked straight at Judy, and pounced towards her. She wouldn't have escaped if she hadn't lunged into the room, slammed the door behind her. Ricky, her best  
friend and brother, was taken by the savages. Silent tears streaked down her cheeks as she made her way downstairs.

"He's dead! He-he I... it…" Judy huffed, unable to form words, "It's all my fault."

Silence. In the corner, Bonnie, Judy's mother gasped, "Judy, you're bleeding! Those… those are claw marks!" 


End file.
